Life Lessons
by Rainee
Summary: One of the group collaspes at the station.
1. Default Chapter

Life Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not making a profit. This is fun, pure and simple. 

Chapter One:

Valsat in the waiting room chairs of the hospital and sighed. She again picked up her bag and rummaged through it. Taking out her journal she began to write:

_ Life is funny sometimes, the way it works out day to day. You never really know what will come or where you will end up. Dad's heart attack is proof of that. So I suppose it is only natural that one day we would find one of our own here in the hospital. Yet, it does not make the situation any easier or offer any comfort. It does not change the fact that we still sit here waiting for word of what is happening behind those closed doors. I can only hope that the twisted ways of fate that brought us here will bring us all out of this safely. That this crazy, sudden, scary moment will pass and we can again focus on the safe and superficial things. That the door will open to that other room and we'll be told that everything is going to be okay. _ _But truthfully, I have not been this scared in a long, long time. _

She sat up and stretched and closed her book, placing it back in her bag. Hank and Tyler were making their way back from the soda machine. They eyed her hopefully, questioning, anxious looks on their faces. Val smiled and shook her head; there was no news. And they joined her in a seat, slightly dejected. 

It had been two ours since Jaime collapsed in the station. Two hours without knowing what was happening. Two hours and his parents still had not been found. So the three EMTS sat and waited, doing the only thing that they could do. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: 

_5 Hours Earlier..._

Alex was sitting in the common area of the station, diligently filling out paperwork. He smiled enjoying the quiet of the station and a chance to concentrate on putting everything in order for the review that the station was again scheduled to have. Soon though, sounds could be heard filtering in as the ambulance could be heard returning from its last call. Door slammed, shuffling of feet and equipment was be heard, and then snippets of conversation wafted into the room.

Tyler and Hank were discussing football moves enthusiastically, Val was talking about the newest fund-raiser the cheerleaders were organizing, and Jaime was making some comments about how being stuck in the rig with two jocks and a cheerleader was cruel and unusual punishment. Alex smiled and shuffled his papers, everyone seemed in good spirits. 

The crew piled in, with a chorus of hi and hellos, before switching gears and telling Alex about the latest save. Tyler, Hank, and Val grabbed a seat. Jaime wandered off quietly toward the bathrooms.

"Alex, you would not believe that last run," began Hank.

"Accidents happen... people just don't always think things through." 

"So this guy, this guy decides to show his son how to build a model airplane. So they spend all day in garage and put the thing together. And then they decide to fly it," Tyler begins.

"They really were well meaning..." interjected Val. 

"Well meaning? Val, come on now. They decided to fly it off the roof! The roof!"

"Which is what I was getting at," stated Tyler. "So they climb up to the roof and go to throw the plane off, but-- and get this-- he glue hadn't fully dried, and it stuck tot he father's hand."

"The momentum made the guy lose his balance and he fell off the roof. Ended up with a dislocated left shoulder and sprained his ankle," finished Hank. 

Val shook her head, "That guy was really lucky. He feel a long way."

Alex, "And the little boy?"

"Climbed down and called 911. He was perfectly fine."

"That's a relief."

"The funny thing is, the plane was still in one piece. Stuck to the guy's hand."

With that the three teen EMTs started to laugh out loud. Alex shook his head, a smile gracing his face, and gathered his things standing up. Walking out toward his office, he shot over his shoulder, "I have to go finish these reports before our review. You all make sure you're caught up in your paperwork and make sure the station is tip top."

A chorus of groans could be heard as he closed the door to his office. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: 

_5 Hours Earlier..._

Alex was sitting in the common area of the station, diligently filling out paperwork. He smiled enjoying the quiet of the station and a chance to concentrate on putting everything in order for the review that the station was again scheduled to have. Soon though, sounds could be heard filtering in as the ambulance could be heard returning from its last call. Door slammed, shuffling of feet and equipment was be heard, and then snippets of conversation wafted into the room.

Tyler and Hank were discussing football moves enthusiastically, Val was talking about the newest fund-raiser the cheerleaders were organizing, and Jaime was making some comments about how being stuck in the rig with two jocks and a cheerleader was cruel and unusual punishment. Alex smiled and shuffled his papers, everyone seemed in good spirits. 

The crew piled in, with a chorus of hi and hellos, before switching gears and telling Alex about the latest save. Tyler, Hank, and Val grabbed a seat. Jaime wandered off quietly toward the bathrooms.

"Alex, you would not believe that last run," began Hank.

"Accidents happen... people just don't always think things through." 

"So this guy, this guy decides to show his son how to build a model airplane. So they spend all day in garage and put the thing together. And then they decide to fly it," Tyler begins.

"They really were well meaning..." interjected Val. 

"Well meaning? Val, come on now. They decided to fly it off the roof! The roof!"

"Which is what I was getting at," stated Tyler. "So they climb up to the roof and go to throw the plane off, but-- and get this-- he glue hadn't fully dried, and it stuck tot he father's hand."

"The momentum made the guy lose his balance and he fell off the roof. Ended up with a dislocated left shoulder and sprained his ankle," finished Hank. 

Val shook her head, "That guy was really lucky. He feel a long way."

Alex, "And the little boy?"

"Climbed down and called 911. He was perfectly fine."

"That's a relief."

"The funny thing is, the plane was still in one piece. Stuck to the guy's hand."

With that the three teen EMTs started to laugh out loud. Alex shook his head, a smile gracing his face, and gathered his things standing up. Walking out toward his office, he shot over his shoulder, "I have to go finish these reports before our review. You all make sure you're caught up in your paperwork and make sure the station is tip top."

A chorus of groans could be heard as he closed the door to his office. 


End file.
